


The Yearning Year

by Belladonna1185



Series: Days of Wicked Yearning [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the story of Harry and Sev in The Wicked Week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Days of May

Life felt like a dream. Everyday Harry would wake up and pinch himself to make sure he was awake. But no matter how many times he assaulted his flesh, he found himself in the land of the living….and it was glorious.

He, Harry James Potter, was in a relationship with Severus Tobias Snape.

He couldn't believe it was true. Their evolution from hated Professor and harassed student to kinky bed partners to, finally, a couple was miraculous to say the least. After their awkward start, they had finally settled into a sort of routine over the month they had "officially" been a couple. Harry would hang out with is friends, do homework, pretend to hate is vile Potions Professor- all the normal things- but whenever there was a free moment he was with Severus.

They met formally twice a week under the guise of training and remedial potions, when really they were fucking like bunnies. Harry did learn some things; Severus had insisted that they spend at least a small portion of their time together doing something other than fool around. Harry had to prove that he was actually learning something if asked to demonstrate.

So they did a bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts, a little Dark Arts, and an even small bit of Potions. Severus usually wanted to kill him at the end of Potions days, but would take out his frustrations by pounding him ruthlessly, which Harry didn't mind a bit.

Never before that series of Detention had any lusty thoughts about any professor at Hogwarts crossed his mind. Never in all his wildest imaginings did Harry ever think that he would end up in the bed of the Notorious Dungeon Bat and all around greasy git. But he did.

And he loved it.

He thanked the gods and Merlin everyday that he had dumped that stuff on Snape. It had brought them together. He was going to have to give the twins extra special birthday and Christmas presents this year for coming up with the prank idea. The failed prank had led to detentions. Those detentions had led to strange sexual tension, which in turn led to them fucking like rabid monkeys.

And the sex. Merlin! The sex just got better and better. Harry always thought the last time was the absolute pinnacle of ecstasy, then Severus would bugger his brains out again and he'd have to re-evaluate his opinion. There were things that they had done over the last month that seemed physically impossible. The things the man did with his wicked tongue that left Harry in sobs and his elegant and long fingers played him like a master played their instrument.

Harry shivered at the memory of just last night when Severus had tied him to a tree in the Forbidden Forest. He had been worried that since they were now in a "relationship" that the sex would go from kinky/hot to in-the-bed-only. Why he had thought that, he didn't know, but it had worried him nonetheless. He didn't want everything to get all soft and fluffy. Luckily for him, that didn't seem to be in the cards for him.

Severus Snape was one kinky bastard.

He should have known that by the detentions he had served a month ago, but for some reason it still shocked and surprised him. What surprised him more was that he seemed to have just as many kinks as his older lover. He liked being spanked. He liked it when there was a touch of humiliation added to the mix on occasion. He loved having his hole fingered and stretched and licked. He also had an inclination for exhibitionism and bondage so, as an "early birthday present", Severus had taken him deep into the forest and fucked his brains out. Harry hadn't known what to expect when he found himself led through the secret tunnel that ended just outside the edge of the forest.

"Severus, where are we going? I have curfew soon. It's bad enough that I fell asleep in your quarters last week. If I'm late again, people are going to start to notice."

Severus tightened his grasp on Harry's hand and quickened his pace. Harry saw Severus smirk as he looked over his shoulder. "Then you should walk faster, if you don't want to be caught."

Soon they found themselves surrounded by dense foliage. The Forbidden Forest seemed extra mysterious and enchanted this evening. There was a light fog hovering over the ground. The night was cool, but not cold. The moon was cleaved in half, shining just brightly enough to send beams through the treetops. It was truly a beautiful sight, but Harry still wondered why they were here.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Severus dark chocolate voice purred.

"Birthday? My birthday's not til Jul-"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Instead he found himself slammed back against the trunk of a large, rough tree and viciously kissed. Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pressed himself closer. He loved it when Severus surprised him. It added spice. He never knew what he was going to do and that made it all the better.

Severus pulled his lips back, teasing Harry with little nips and licks. " I may not be there for you birthday this year. I am giving you your present early.  _Adstringofunis."_

Harry found his hands tightly bound with a coarse rope. He tried to pull free, but he couldn't, they were too tight. A devilish glint flashed through his Professor's eyes. His lover pulled out his wand and suddenly Harry found himself naked from the waist down.

" _Pateacio paratus,"_ the former Death Eater spoke softly, seductively.

Harry gasped, then moaned. Severus had stretched and lubed him up with a spell. It was so dirty to do it with a spell, but secretly Harry wished his lover would do it more often. There was something about the instant preparation that made him hard.

_Guess that's another kink to add to the list._

"Did you like that my wanton creature? Did you like me stretching out your hungry hole? Making you ready to take my cock." Severus sucked his ear lobe before he whispered," Do you want me to fuck you Harry? Out in the open, where anyone can find us? "

Harry bit his lip and quivered in anticipation. He nodded. "Yes. Fuck. Me. Now."

Severus lifted up his robes to reveal his naked dripping cock and Harry moaned in delight. He had wondered why his lover and chosen to wear those robes. Now he knew. And it was fucking sexy.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Severus ordered.

His porcelain coloured legs looked even paler against his lover's black robes. Strong hands cupped his arse, supporting him as his feet left the ground. Harry nipped at Severus' bottom lip. "Fuck me."

Severus grasped his gorgeous cock and rubbed the head around Harry's stretched entrance, pushing the slightest bit in. Teasing him. Taunting him.

"Severus please! In me," Harry begged.

A sinfully deep voice chuckled. "Always so eager. So wanton. What is it that you want Harry? You must ask me and very, very nicely if you wish to receive it."

"Please sir. I need you," Harry whined. "Pleasepleaseplease in me. I'm so empty. Need you. Fuck me please. I've been such a good boy and it is my birthday after all."

Their tongues tangled for a moment before the older man pulled back. "You have been a very good boy my Harry. And it  _is_  your birthday today."

Harry cried out as Severus slid into his hungry hole in one stroke.

"So tight. Always so tight," the older man murmured into Harry's neck.

"You love it don't you? You love me pounding into your hole? You love my cock don't you?"

Harry ground his arse down as hard as he could, bouncing up and down, wanting it fast and hard. Wanting that bit of pain added into the pleasure. "Yes. Love it. Love it," he howled.

"I know you do. Mine. My arse to fuck, to suck, to lick. Mine," Severus growled possessively.

Harry mewled. "Yes. Yes…ohh Severus . Yours. Ngh."

A sudden shift in angle had Harry screaming in pleasure on every stroke, heedless of attracting attention. It just felt so good. The bark of the tree digging into his back, Severus' fingers in a vice grip on his thighs, knowing that he would have bruises in the morning, all of it made it so much better, more. He loved it when Sev was rough with him. He liked feeling dirty, a little slutty, but only with Sev. Only him.

_Oh Fucking Gods! I'm gonna…gonna…without him even touching...oh…shit…so good._

"That's. Right. Take my fuckin' cock," Severus grunted as he slammed into Harry's warm silky channel.

His orgasm exploded out of him. "OH! I'm coming! AHhh… fucking Gods! Sev!"

Severus fucked him in earnest, ferociously plowing into him, all rhythm gone.

"Ah…Harry…," Sev growled as he came, filling Harry with warm, wet cream...

"Harry. Harry? Did you even hear a word I said," came a slightly annoyed voice.

He blinked, pulling himself from his sordid memories. "Sorry. Drifted off a bit. What were you saying?"

"I said 'can you believe that it's the end of the year mate'? I mean, we've only got one year left. It feels like yesterday that we were riding in the boats with Hagrid," Ron sighed.

Harry gave him a wistful smile. "Yeah. It's hard to believe that the year is almost over."

"Yeah. Oy, what's been goin' on between you and 'Mione? Haven't you made up yet?"

Harry grimaced internally. Things with Hermione had not been going well at all. They barely spoke anymore. She was so convinced that he was up to something. She was right, but he wasn't going to tell her. He wasn't going to anyone. It wasn't their business. It was between him and Sev and that was it. Soon he would be seventeen and legally an adult. After that, they could, if they chose, be together openly. Only the Headmaster wasn't allowed to date a student after they reached their majority and since Dumbledore wasn't looking to step down anytime soon, Harry felt safe that they could be together consequence free. Then maybe he and Hermione could make up. He missed his friend.

"No. She still thinks I'm hiding things from her. She's being totally barmy about the whole thing. I'm not up to anything. There's nothing to hide," Harry lied.

"I know mate. I thought for sure at one point last month that you were seeing someone, but I know your not. You're my best mate. You would have told me by now if you were still seeing someone."

Once again a wave of guilt crashed over him. He really, really, really hated keeping this from Ron and Hermione. Ron in particular since he had been so supportive of Harry when Hermione had been harassing him. And how did he repay Ron's friendship and trust…by lying to him. Harry sighed. If he ever did tell anyone about him and Sev, Ron would be the first to know. He deserved that much at lest for being such a wonderful friend. Then maybe Hermione, if she ever came back to her senses.

"So you heading back to The Dursley's or are you staying somewhere else," Ron asked.

"Back to the Dursley's for a few hours to get my stuff before heading to Grimmauld Place. It's going to feel so strange not having Sirius there. I know I technically own the house, but it just doesn't seem like home without him there, " said Harry, voice tinged with sadness.

"Blimey Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings. "

Harry forced a small smile. "It's alright Ron. Anyway, I'll have Remus there sometimes. I won't be too lonely. Other Order members are going to take turns staying with me over the summer until it's time for me to come back to school in September."

"I hope that git Snape doesn't have to stay with you. He's bloody awful. I can't even imagine sharing a house with the greasy git." Ron winched at the thought.

_Hmmm…I can. It sounds lovely actually. Have the whole place to ourselves. I've always wanted to fuck on the kitchen table….and the shower….and the library…maybe in front of that portrait of Sirius' mum….and the—_

"Hey Hermione," Ron cheerfully called.

Harry wanted to groan, but instead tried to look pleased to see her. He would genuinely be pleased if she pulled her head out of her bum.

" Hello Ronald. Harry," she said.

"Hello Hermione, " Harry said. " How are you?"

"F…fine. I just wanted to let you both know I'm leaving tonight instead of taking the train home with everyone tomorrow. I just got a message from Professor Dumbledore that my…my parents were in a car accident and are in the hospital," Hermione said, voice thick with worry.

Harry jumped to his feet and pulled her into a hug. Despite their issues, he had to support her. Family meant everything. He knew all too well the pain of losing those you loved. Even though their relationship was strained, everything could be forgotten for the moment, being there for her was all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione," Harry said.

"I…thank you Harry. I know that we haven't been getting on lately. I know I'm been a bit…obsessed with you and Sn… Anyway. I know that wanting to know what you were hiding from me isn't important now. Not with my Mum and Dad in the…" Hermione's sob cut of the rest of her words.

"Hermione, 'Mione. It's going to be alright, I'm sure of it," Ron said soothingly.

"'Mione," Harry sighed. He still needed to keep his relationship a secret, but he felt that he needed to tell her something now. Now that this had happened.

" I know that right now you have more important things to deal with but, you were right. I've been seeing Snape. For lessons. He's been training me. He was told to get closer to me by Voldemort and that's what you picked up on. He… I'm sorry I lied to you both."

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried. "I'm so glad you finally told me. It was driving me mental. My instincts were telling something was off with you two. Now I know…I…. I feel so horrible now. I…I followed you one night. I saw that you went to Snape's quarters. I was just so desperate to know. I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible friend Harry. I should have just trusted you." Hermione shook her head and moved out of Harry's reach.

"I have no right to get any sort of comfort from you. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry saw red for a moment. He took a deep breath to ground himself. TO keep himself from saying or doing something that he would regret.

_Hermione followed me? To Snape's rooms? Merlin, she is worse than Rita Skeeter. But….she did admit it. She didn't have to. Ohh….shit. I'm a crappy friend too. I'm still lying to her and she just came out with that…and now with her parents….shit._

"It's alright Hermione. I forgive you. Truly I do. Don't worry about it. It's not important. Not as important as your family. You know I love you right? You're one of my best friends. I hated fighting with you. Whatever you need….let me know okay," Harry said with sincerity.

Hermione sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you too. Still. I don't deserve a friend like you. But thank you Harry. That means so much. So very, very much."

Ron slowly walked over between Harry and Hermione and pulled them into a hug. "I'm glad that's all fixed. I missed you two. I miss my friends. Hermione do you need any help packing?"

"No," she sniffled again. "I've done it all. I have to leave in a few minutes. I just….needed to tell you both."

Harry looked into his friend's red-rimmed eyes and smiled, a real one this time. "I'm glad you did. "

For a moment the Golden Trio just stood, holding one another.

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry sat up, and then rolled out of bed. Today was the last day. He was going to take the train back to Platform 9 ¾. Today he was going to leave Severus. Harry sighed heavily as he picked up his toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

He even though he knew he would probably see his lover over the summer, it didn't make their separation any easier. He was staying in Order Headquarters. Severus was a member of The Order. They should get some time to together, but still, it would be hard not to see him everyday. To be unable to know where he was, if he was all right. No, Harry didn't like that at all.

Exiting the bathroom and changing hurriedly, Harry made his way down to the Dungeons. It was still pretty early, so he wasn't too worried about bumping into anyone in the halls. Reaching Severus' door he whispered the passed word and headed inside.

A few weeks after deciding to be a couple, Severus had given him the password to his quarters. Harry had blushed and beamed at the gesture. It was a serious responsibility to have that particular password. He knew is lover valued his personal space and to have given Harry the key's to his inner sanctum was an act of faith on his lover's part.

Creeping softly through the darkened rooms, Harry made his way to Severus' side. He crawled on top of the covers and lightly kissed the pouting mouth Harry was seriously addicted to.

"Mmmm…. Mr. Potter," rumbled a voice filled with sleep and other things.

"Professor Snape," Harry replied cheekily. "I thought that you could give me a good pounding before I head off on the train."

"Five points to Gryffindor," Severus smirked.

"Now you give me points? When they don't count….gah you are completely... , " Harry chuckled as the older man flipped him on his back.

The older man sucked his lower lip before tracing his tongue down his clavicle stop all thoughts of laughter.

"Too many clothes," Severus murmured into Harry's neck.

"Yes. Far to many."

Soon he was divested of all clothing and being rolled on to his stomach. "Hands and knees," Snape ordered.

Harry complied, eager for what ever his lover had planned. A devilish tongue ghosted over his arsehole, making Harry unconsciously push back. Rimming was amazing. Severus rimming him was the best thing….ever. Next to Severus spanking him and sucking him and fucking him…

"Ah…Sev..Severus. You're so good at that. So good. Ngh. Oh gods," Harry panted.

Long slides that went from balls to back were followed by quick, fast licks that teased his quivering hole, driving him insane with need. Each kiss, each suck, each bite opened him up, drove him closer to the edge.

"Severus….Oh…in me. In me. In me….now," Harry begged.

Severus' pulled away from the tasty morsel he so eagerly had been eating and reclined on the plush bed, back against the headboard. "Ride me."

Harry scrambled to straddle his lover's lean-muscled frame. His engorged prick twitching at the sight of Severus slicking his beautiful cock. Getting into position, Harry felt the blunt head press against his entrance.

" Always so eager my wanton creature. Yeah that's it. Let me in Harry. You feel so good inside. Yes that's it. You're such a good boy," Snape praised as Harry engulfed his cock.

Harry never felt more alive than when his lover's cock was inside him. No one could ever fill him like Sev. Unable to wait another moment, Harry slid up the delicious cock, almost to the point where it threatened to pop out of the tight ring of muscle, before slamming viciously back down, ramming it into him.

"OH! Gods Harry. That's it. So good at riding my cock."

Over and over Harry slammed the tumescent prick into his hungry hole. It felt so good, so very, very good to bounce up and down. To get it to just the right spot. The spot that made stars dance in his vision.

"Ah Sev…so good. Ngh. .," Harry cried on each thrust and bounce.

Soon Severus couldn't take it anymore and flipped him on his back and violently assaulted him. It was pure animal lust, all thoughts of rhythm forgotten. Harry loved to watch his lover lose control and just take what he wanted. He couldn't move. His arms were pinned to the bed, legs in the air. If Dumbledore where to walk in the door, he would surely die of shock, it was so raw.

" Fuck me. Fuck. Me. Ngh….oh..oh….OHohohohoh…. Ahngah!"

Both men roared as they came, one right after the other.

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods Sev. That was….amazing. I think my eyes crossed at some point, " Harry chuckled breathily.

"You are most welcome Harry," Severus replied with an unguarded smile.

Harry's heart flip-flopped at the sight. He didn't know what that feeling was, but it made him feel good, so he wasn't going to poke it.

_Gods. How am I going to go a hour without his cock in me. I think I just might die. Ha. I am a total sex fiend… how bizarre is that? But it's true. I will miss his cock. I'll miss him…._

Harry shyly draped himself over the warm body beside him and whispered, "I'll miss you know you. "

A long finger tinted his chin. "I'll miss you to my Harry. "

Taking comfort in the perfect moment of stillness, Harry tried to imprint every smell, every taste, everything about their surroundings. It was going to be a long summer….

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Last Days of May_ is in reference to a song by Blue Oyster Cult.


	2. One HOt July

"Bollocks," grumbled Harry as he flopped ungracefully onto his bed.

Things were not turning out the way he had predicted they would. Harry had imagined that he would waste the summer days spending time with his friends and having the best sex of his life with his lover. He had pictured lazy evenings spent in bed, of freedom, of fun. He had imagined trips to Diagon Alley, mountains of frozen treats at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and impromptu Quidditch games on the grounds of The Burrow. Instead he found himself stuck in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the only company he had was, alternately, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, and Professor Lupin.

Mad-eye was a nightmare to be around. Harry swore the man's only pleasure in life was to sneak up on him and roar "CONSTANCE VIGULANCE!" That got extremely old extremely fast. Shacklebolt seemed like a nice guy, but the man mostly spent his time in the old Black Family library, leaving Harry on his own. Tonks and Professor Lupin weren't bad company though. They played cards, Wizard's Chess, and even a game of Exploding Snap here and there. The only time things got the slightest bit uncomfortable involving them was when Tonks would ask about or run into the Professor during shift change. It was painfully obvious that the metamorphmagus had it bad for The Order's resident werewolf. It was also painfully obvious that he was not attracted to her in the slightest way. While it was awkward, those moments were the only source of entertainment Harry got, which was really sad. Other than his watchers, he was completely cut off from the outside world.

He hadn't heard very much from either Ron or Hermione, which he had to admit, upset him greatly. He could understand Hermione's lack of correspondence, what with her confession and parents accident being the last thing they discussed before the end of term. Things were strained between them and they both knew it. For that reason he didn't get angry, but he was sad that he hadn't heard anything from her, not even an update on her parents condition. As for Ron, Harry had no idea why he hadn't heard anything from him or any member of the Weasley family for that matter. It was beginning to feel like the summer before fifth year all over again, except this time he was trapped at Order Headquarters instead of the Dursley's.

The change in location was the only bit of compensation he had. It was gratifying to know that he never had to be under their tender mercies again- all thanks to Severus. He had been adamant that Voldemort would attack Number 4 Privet Drive this summer once Harry turned seventeen and the blood protection spell wore off. As a result, Harry only went to the house to gather the last of his belongings before being whisked away back to Headquarters- where he was quickly going bonkers with boredom.

_Severus….Merlin, I miss you._

He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man since the end of term and it was slowly driving him mad. How he had ever gone his whole life without sex at least once a week was beyond him.

Before the detentions, Harry had managed to live a productive, sex-free life- only wanking on occasion if he felt the itch. Now? Now that he had been turned into the Whore of Babylon, he found himself self-pleasuring every chance he got. It was almost surreal how horny he was. Harry was lucky he remembered to place a silencing charm on his room, otherwise he was sure he would have had one of his "sitters" bursting in thinking he was being murdered. He did it that much and was that loud.

In the morning he wanked, after breakfast he wanked, before lunch he wanked, after lunch he wanked, before and after supper, in the shower before bed, in bed, not to mention the extremely intense wet dreams he had be plagued with. Honestly, it was a wonder his cock hadn't just fallen off with all the abuse it had been subjugated to over the last month.

"Bloody bollocking bollocks!" Harry huffed as he felt his aforementioned limb begin to harden.

For a split second he decided not to do anything about it. He wasn't going to be a slave to his passions, but swiftly and predictably he succumbed to the insatiable urge and quickly removed his jeans and shoes. He knew he looked utterly ridiculous in just his t-shirt and socks, but since no one was watching him, he could care less. Harry brought his palm to his mouth and flicked his tongue over his flesh, coating his palm with slick saliva. He hissed as he wrapped is hand around his pulsing prick and tugged.

_Merlin that feels good. It would be so much better if Sev were here._

At the thought of his wicked professor, Harry gave an exceptionally vicious twist on the upstroke.

"Ngh..yess," Harry hissed.

It felt so good to touch himself, so good, but it wasn't enough. He needed something more. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, fantasizing that they were something else, someone else. Harry, due to some unknown reason, had developed a rather large oral fixation over the summer. He caught himself sucking on utensils long after the food they carried was swallowed. Once he even found himself nibbling on the end of one of his quills. It was getting a bit ridiculous. It was a wonder no one noticed over the last month and pointed it out to him. He couldn't wait to indulge his newfound fixation properly when he and Sev were together again.

_Gods, I wish he were here. Standing there watching me touch myself…trying to make it last. Mmm…Merlin I can feel his eyes on me, burning me….oh..whispering in my ear. Mmm... his voice is so sexy._

Harry sucked harder on his fingers as he teased his body with feather-light touches, skimming his skin with his right hand. Stroking his upper thigh, up his hip, his belly. Harry lifted his shirt as he moved upwards to twist his nipples. Harry gasped as the pale nubs hardened, the sensations going straight to his prick. He trailed his hand back down his torso to cup his sac. Pulling them, squeezing them. Lower. Pushing that place between his arse and his cock that sent sparks dancing behind his eyes. It didn't feel as good as when Sev pounded into him, but it was good nonetheless. Lower, lower. Circling his hole. Stroking it, coaxing it to open.

Needing more sensation Harry started pressing the pad of his finger against his opening, harder, harder till it popped inside of the tight ring of muscle. He cried out at the intrusion. It burned, but he craved the stretch.

_Merlin, I'm depraved. So completely a sex fiend and it's all his fault. Not that I really mind._

The thought that he was a sex fiend did nothing but cause his member to twitch in sympathy. He slowly removed the digit and rolled over to the bedside drawer to retrieve the pear-shaped glass vial of lube that Sev gave to him on their last day together. Harry popped the stopper off and coated both his hands with the clear liquid before slipping his finger back inside. It still burned, but the lube made it so much easier. Harry set a leisurely rhythm; working is hand over his shaft as he plundered his hole.

"Mm..oh..Severus," Harry moaned as his pace increased from slow languid strokes to a more vigorous tempo. His hips involuntarily thrust into the tight ring of his hand as he fantasized.

' _Yes. That's it boy,' his lover's dark voice whispered. 'Does it feel good? Do you like that? Touching yourself for me? Putting yourself on display for my enjoyment?'_

Harry whimpered as he fell further and further into his fantasy.

' _So sexy like that. Yes that's it...that's it,'_  Harry heard Sev praise in his mind as he varied his strokes long, all the way up his length, then short and vicious.

'  _I want you to come for me, but not until I tell you to.'_

"Mmm. Yes…ah..ngh," he sighed, his breath hitching with each stroke.

' _Spread your legs apart. A bit wider. I want to see you fuck yourself. My wanton creature…you look so sexy like this.'_

Harry instantly responded to his phantom lover's request and spread his legs as wide as possible. He could, with absolute clarity, picture the man's black clad frame casually leaning against the door, his onyx-coloured eyes, filled with intense heat, locked on his body, taking pleasure in Harry's pleasure.

' _What do you need Harry? Tell me want you need,' the wicked voice purred._

"Tell me to come."

His panting growing more and more labored as he felt the tingling building in his stomach, but he couldn't do it unless Sev told him to.

"Professor, can I? Can I? Please?" Harry moaned as his hand flew over his prick with blinding speed.

_Severus's eyebrow quirked in response to his plea. "Potter? Can?"_

"May I. Please sir. May I?" Harry was desperate, he was so hot, so hard, but he needed permission.

" _You may… in a moment," the velvet voice taunted._

Harry's eyes filled with tears at the denial. He needed release so terribly and Sev knew it. He enjoyed pushing him to the edge of his boundaries.

"P-please sir. AH. Merlin…please..oh..oh..ngh pleasepleaseplease," Harry begged.

' _You may….come now.'_

"AHHhhhh!" Harry screamed as scalding hot liquid hit his chest, his thighs, bursting from him with bone shattering intensity.

The door swung opened.

* * *

"Harry! Are you-?" Remus Lupin stopped dead in his tracks and stared.

He had only come to the room to see if Harry was okay. Remus had been on his way to his own rooms when he heard the earth-shattering scream and bolted down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. In that moment he was so afraid that, somehow, Death Eaters or You-Know-Who himself had managed to break the wards on the building and get Harry. With wand drawn he had flung the door open, prepared to fight the attackers that he was sure were in the room, prepared to give his life to protect James and Lily's son. Instead what he found was a sight he never had thought to witness in the entirety of his life.

Harry looked the picture of debauchery. Half naked, socks on his feet, fingers plunging in and out of his arse as he stroked himself through orgasm. Remus couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch in horror and no small amount of lust as his former student writhed in ecstasy on his bed. He wanted to turn away, to rip his eyes away from the intensely private act. It wasn't right to watch, but it was like a car wreck. You couldn't just look away no matter how much you wished to.

He had never thought of his former student in that way before. He was, had been, a Professor and regardless of his lack of position he had never considered the fact that his former students were sexual beings. But like Pandora's Box, he could not un-see, undo the damage created when he flung the boy's bedroom door open. Harry was in a word: beautiful. The way his muscles stretched and teased, the curve of back, his gorgeous arse, the look of pure bliss stamped across his face- Remus thought he had never seen anything more exquisite. He fought the urge to palm the front of his trousers.

The heavy scent of sex in the air coupled with the gorgeous creature in the bed made Lupin's wolf begin to surface. For once both he and his wolf were in agreement- they wanted the boy. They wanted to claim him, mark him, taste him. Remus could feel his eyes slipping from amber to gold and fought to put the wolf back in place. He couldn't let him take over completely, couldn't let him out of his cage. No matter how badly the urge surged through him. There was no telling what the wolf would do. No…he could only watch as the last strands of come landed on Harry's porcelain skin and desperately wish he could lick it off.

* * *

"OH..Oh!" Harry moaned as the last wave of his orgasm broke over him. He was so caught up in the sensations, in the fantasy of Severus watching him, ordering him that he barely registered the sound the door opening. He was so high that he didn't see his dumbstruck former Professor staring at him from the doorway. The only thing Harry was conscious of was the feeling of bliss then total relaxation as he came down. It always made it so much better when he denied himself release. Harry didn't know why he came so hard at the thought of being ordered around, but he did. Another mystery for another day.

He began to sit up to clean himself off when he locked eyes with Lupin. No one moved. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Every nerve in his body was on overload. He knew he was a ridiculous sight being half-naked and covered in come, but Lupin was looking at him like he was the tastiest of treats. That look made him wish he hadn't just reached orgasm so he could do it again right then. The air crackled with electricity and lust… before shattering with a blink of an eye.

"OH MY GODS!" Harry screeched as he made to cover himself.

Remus spun around to face the door. "I am so sorry Harry. I-I didn-I thought you- Merlin."

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my gods," the Boy-Who-Lived babbled as he searched for his pants. Giving up he made to cover himself with his bedding. Clutching his duvet around him like a protective shield Harry harshly yelled, "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I heard screaming and I came to see if you were alright. I thought you were being attacked. I'm sorry," Remus hastily replied.

Harry's eyes went wide and a crimson blush burned its way over his body. He had forgotten to cast the Silencing Charm! Hadn't he just been thinking that he was glad he remembered to put up the charm every time he wanked? Hadn't he just thought that this very thing would happen if he didn't do it? This was completely his own fault. A small hysterical laugh bubbled out of his mouth. At the sound Remus turned and once again they locked eyes. Harry licked his lips and immediately noticed the older man drop his gaze to the nervous gesture.

"H-how much did you see?" Harry asked and wondered why his voice with so breathy.

Amber eyes flashed. "I-I saw you…hem..at the..ah..end."

"You saw me-"

"-come."

Harry's breath hitched as his prick suddenly signaled it's desire to revive.

_What's going on? This isn't Sev. This is Professor Lupin. Why am I reacting like this?_

"Harry," Lupin spoke, voice rough with barely concealed desire. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. It was an accident. No one's fault but my own." Harry again wondered why his voice sounded so thick.

_Oh my Gods….I'm turned on? What's wrong with me?_

"Still, I should have looked away."

"No, I should have made sure to cast the charm and I should have just sat there naked when I realized you were there."

Harry bit his lips the second the words slipped out. He did  _not_  just say that. What was wrong with him? A look Harry couldn't identify passed over the older man's face before he spoke.

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you stay uncovered?"

"I-I jus-I don't know," Harry murmured as he sat frozen, caught like a deer in the woods.

"Harry," Remus purred again and inched closer to the bed. It was like a siren's call to Harry and he slowly released his strangle hold on his bed covers.

"Do you like the idea of me watching you?"

Harry felt his heart race at the words. Did he? Did he like Professor Lupin watching him as he lay on his bed?

"Yes."

Remus's eyes flashed as he slinked his way closer. Harry stared in fascination as the amber orbs slowly turned gold before his eyes.

"Do you want to show me now? Do you want me to see you?" he asked as he finished crossing the distance between the door and the bed.

"Yes," Harry hissed.

The duvet slipped out of his hands and pooled around him, leaving him exposed. Harry's body seemed to have a mind of it's own. He really wanted to fight this, whatever this was. It was wrong. It wasn't fair to Severus. He had to stop…he had to…yes..he-

"Mmm." Harry's thoughts were abruptly cut off as Remus captured his mouth.

_OH..Merlin he's good at that. Mmm…he tastes so good. Mmm..that's..._

Remus released his mouth and ripped Harry's shirt in two like it was tissue paper then worked his way licking and sucking down his chest.

"Oh Gods," Harry hissed as one dusky nipple was captured and laved.

Harry's body was on fire. His recently relieved cock was now well on it's way to being fully revived.

_This is wrong…this is so wrong…so..very..mmm..._

"Mmm..you taste so good Harry," Remus growled before attacking his mouth again. The werewolf grabbed a fist full of Harry's raven coloured hair and yanked his head back exposing the pale flesh of the boy's neck.

"OH!" Harry cried as Remus bit him.

_Oh..oh…so…so..oh SHIT! What am I doing?_

"Shit!"

As if the spell broke from them both in simultaneously, Remus tore his lips away from Harry's and bolted to the door. "I'm…I'm so sorry Harry. I should never have done that. What have I done? I-I," the man stammered before he rushed out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

Harry slumped into a heap on his bed.

"What just happened?" he moaned as he caressed his abused flesh.

This was not good. This was not good at all. Sev was going to kill him.

* * *

Harry fought not to squirm in his seat at the dinner table. A large birthday cake sat in the center of the table while a small pile of presents sat next to it on the left. Tonks sat next to the werewolf on his right, Mad-eye on the left, Shacklebolt on his right. On the other side of the table sat Ron, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr Weasley, and the twins. Professor Lupin sat as far away from him as possible at the other end of the table. They hadn't said a word about what happened between them that night. They hadn't really spoken since that night at all. It was awkward to say the least.

Harry still carried a faint set of teeth marks on his neck from where Lupin had bitten him. He had been forced to use muggle makeup to hide the marks from the others. It wouldn't do for them to ask questions. No. It was bad enough that some of them, namely Tonks and Mad-eye, noticed the silent strain between the two of them during shift changes. And now here they both were sitting at the table for Harry's seventeenth birthday pretending to be fine and dandy.

Birthdays were supposed to be a happy time, especially when one reached their majority, but Harry could feel nothing but nervous with Lupin here. He still couldn't believe what happened between them, what he did, what he let Lupin do. He had been unfaithful to Severus and that more than anything killed Harry. He was so scared that he would lose him if he ever found out. More than that, he hated his traitorous body for still reacting to the other man. Nothing further had happened between them, but if they got too close, caught the other's eye in an unguarded moment, the electricity crackled around them.

"Well go on Harry open your presents," Mrs. Weasley said jovially.

"Ah yes. Right," Harry stammered before grabbing the nearest package.

Gift after gift was opened. Harry smiled and thanked the lot of them. He ate the cake Mrs. Weasley made. It was delicious, of course, but Harry could barely taste it. All he could do was look at Lupin and avoid looking at Lupin. Tonight more than any other since their encounter they seemed to be connecting, honing in on each other.

A loud *Pop* caused Harry to turn, to rip his eyes away from their fixed point. His pulse speed up uncontrollably at the sight of Severus standing in the doorway. Harry's hand shook slightly as he placed his folk on his plate. He wanted to run to the man, have him make him forget everything but the feel of silky locks, the taste of his skin, the purr of his dark voice. At the same time, Harry wanted to find the deepest, darkest hole and hide.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter."

"Th-thank you sir," Harry said quietly.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you a moment. If you would follow me."

"Oy it's his birthday Snape. Can't you just let him enjoy himself for one day?" scowled Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley that is no way to talk to your professor. Apologize this instant," ordered Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry," Ron grumbled.

"It's alright Ron. I'm sure it's something important," said Harry as he stood. One again Harry and Remus locked eyes. He could feel himself falling into those amber jewels, even though Severus was right beside him.

"Mr. Potter if you please," Severus said, eyes narrowing at the exchange between his lover and the last surviving Marauder before he regally swept from the room.

Harry followed. How could he not? He briskly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall before finding the man at the base of the staircase. One long fingered hand was held out to him. Harry grabbed it and instantly found himself in his bedroom and his lips attacked. It felt so good to finally,  _finally_  be kissed by his lover…and yet.

"Severus. Stop. Please."

"What's wrong?"

Moving away from the warmth of the body he so loved, Harry crossed over and stood by the bed.

"I ha-have something to t-tell you."

Harry felt sick. He didn't want to tell him, but it wouldn't be right if he didn't. He couldn't live with the secret. Harry had thought maybe he could have before, but the second he felt the thin warm lips pressed to his he knew he couldn't.

"I," Harry sighed. "Something happened."

"What?"

Harry flinched at the coldness he heard in his lover's voice. " I kissed someone else. I didn't mean for it to happen. Gods, I wish I could take it back!"

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"A few days?" Severus carded and hand through his hair, attempting not to strangle his young lover. He had felt something between the wolf and Harry. Now he knew what. "Where?"

"H-here. On..on my bed."

Severus whorled around, eye ablaze. "On your bed? Who? Who was it?"

"It..it was…" Harry couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak his name.

"Spit it out Potter! Who did you let touch you?"

"Professor Lupin. It was Professor Lupin."

"The wolf? You kissed the wolf?"

"Y-yes. I'm so sorry. It just happened. It was an accident. I'm so, so sorry," Harry pleaded.

Severus crossed to the fireplace mantle and clutched it tightly in his hands. "Tell me. "

"Tell you what?"

" Mrs. Weasley's secret recipe for Shepard's pie. What do you think you fool boy? How it happened!"

Harry sat heavily on his bed before speaking. "I-I was…well..I was touching…Oh Merlin, I can't do this."

"You will. Tell me now Harry."

"I was…oh Christ…I was wanking and I forgot the Silencing Charm. I came and I screamed when I did and P-professor Lupin came in and thought I was being attacked. And it just…it just h-appened. Oh my gods Sev. I'm so sorry."

"He saw you come I gather."

"Y-yes. I-I didn't notice him standing there until I went to clean myself up. I mean I did cover up and ask him what he was doing in my room. I mean it wasn't like he was there as I was tossing off. I was thinking of you and I didn't notice."

The former Death Eater turned and leaned against the back of the mantle. "You were thinking of me? How is it then that you ended up kissing the wolf?"

"I don't know!" Harry cried. "I don't know. One minute I was coming the next we just...locked into each other. And his eyes…they…they weren't human. They pulled me to him and he kissed me. I let him kiss me and..and bite me."

"Bite you? You let him bite you?" Severus should have anticipated this. He knew Harry cared for him, but the boy was just now coming into his own sexually. He probably didn't even realize how depraved and unconventional his desires were.

"I didn't mean for any of it. It just happened so fast and I knew it was wrong. Please, please don't hate me. Don't leave me," Harry whispered as the first tears fell. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Harry felt warm hands cup his face, tilting his chin up. With tears blurring his vision, Harry looked into the face of his lover. He couldn't decipher what he saw. Harry wrapped his arms around the black clad torso, burying his face into the well-worn robes before the man could move away.

"Please don't leave me. Please. Gods Sev I never meant for anything like that to happen."

"Harry. Harry," Severus repeated, attempting to get the boy to focus. "I won't leave you. Just show me the mark. I need to see it."

Harry slowly disengaged his embrace and made to remove his shirt. He didn't look up as he spoke. "L-Lupin ripped my shirt off before he bite me."

Once the fabric was removed, Harry tossed aside the shirt, licked his palm, and rubbed the makeup away. He sat, hands folded, and waited.

"Did you like it? When he bit you?"

Harry shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see his lover's face when he answered. "…y-yes."

"You were completely naked on your bed. You liked it didn't you? You liked him watching you, luring you in with his eyes, kissing you, biting you. When he ripped off your clothes, did it make you hard?"

"Yes," Harry whimpered.

"I know it did." Severus's hands, like steel vices, gripped his face. Forcing him to look him in the eye. "Never again. Do you understand? Never again unless I give you permission, unless I'm there."

"Yes sir."

Harry melted as he felt Severus caress his face. "I should have realized this part of your nature."

"Hmm what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"My dear Harry, you don't even realize it do you?"

"Realize what?"

"You're an exhibitionist."

"I am?"

"Yes, my wanton creature. Now we must get back, but before we do.."

Severus bit him. Bit him in the same spot Professor Lupin had. Harry barely kept himself from coming on the spot.

"You're mine. Never forget that. Mine."

"Yours. Yes Severus." Harry felt a thrill at how possessive Sev was being.

"Now was must go back."

Harry donned his shirt and moved to put make up over the bite once more.

"No. Don't cover it up. You're an adult now you don't need cosmetics. Use a glamour."

Not giving him a chance to do it himself, Severus waved his wand over the spot then leaned in, capturing Harry's mouth in a brutal kiss. It was tongues and teeth and Harry couldn't have been happier.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Severus murmured against his lips.

Happy Birthday indeed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_One Hot July_ is in reference to a song by Tony Joe White


	3. Here at the August Moon

  Dense foliage surrounded him.

 

He was in a wood? Forest? He tilted his head towards the sky and inhaled the night - damp, rich earth and leaves about to turn from summer to fall, home.

 

“Follow me…” whispered the wind.

 

And then he was darting through the maze of trees with blinding speed. It felt so good to run, to feel the air whip through his hair, caressing his skin like a phantom lover. He leapt over a fallen log with the agility of a gazelle and laughed at the ease in which the feat was accomplished.

 

“Come on,” the night beckoned. “This way!”

 

He banked hard to the left and weaved his way through the soaring pine. The world was a blur in the darkness of the forest, yet he could see --the rabbit in its hole, the owl on its perch who watched him with detached curiosity, the fallen tree in his path—everything was as clear as crystal. He had never felt more alive, never realized how striking the nighttime was until this very moment. He felt near to bursting with an immeasurable joy that he had someone to share this with.

 

“Come. This way. We’re almost there!”

 

“I’m coming!” he cried as he pushed himself harder, faster, trying to keep up.

 

Suddenly they were near the edge of the forest. Bursting through the last line of trees, like water overpowering a dam, they found themselves in a vast field filled with high grass and wild flowers. He spread his arms wide and threaded his fingers through the tall plants, savoring the sensation of the pale green leaves stroking against his palms, caressing him like the gentle touch of a lover.

 

He was so enraptured by the act that he failed to notice the other pounce. The warm body plowed into him, sending them tumbling round end over end, to finally land flat on the warm ground with a _Thud!_  

 

“Hey!” He giggled. “You could give a warning, you know.”

 

“I could,” the other said, eyes full of mischief. “But where is the fun in that?”

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“I am,” the other said as he leaned in closer, strands of his locks brushing tiny kisses on the side of his face. “But you love me nonetheless.”

 

A blinding smile filled his face before he spoke. “I do. You know I do. More than anything in this world.”

 

“As I do you,” the velvet/caramel toned voice replied softly.

 

“I never knew that I could be this…happy. That I would ever find such immeasurable pleasure with you.” A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. “Who’d have guessed that it would have been you? Of all the men in creation, that you would be the one I had been searching for?

 

“It was fate,” the other declared with conviction. “ _’You do not know how longingly I look upon you, You must be he I was seeking…’[i]”_

The words poured through him, filling him with each syllable, binding them closer together. Unbidden the answer flowed from his mouth. “ _Your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only’[ii]. _ Kiss me. I need you. ”

 

He sighed in contentment as one of his ruby red lips was captured between pearly white teeth. Ever changing eyes gazed down upon him, assessing him, as they lay flush against each other, their bodies molding together like perfect puzzle pieces. The pain made him gasp, as he was bit hard, hard enough to draw blood. He returned the gesture with a small growl rumbling in the back of his throat, biting the other’s full lip. It felt exquisite to sink his teeth into his lover’s willing flesh and taste the coppery-sweet liquid coating his tongue.

 

“Mmm…you taste of heaven,” the other purred.

 

“ Yes. You do as well my mate,” Harry replied as he gazed into the amber/onxy eyes of his beloved. Unable to resist touching him, Harry carded his fingers through the tawny/raven locks.

 

“You’re mine Harry. All mine.”

 

“Yes,” Harry hissed as he bared his neck in submission. “All yours,” he managed to murmur before his lover struck.

__________________________________

 

 

Harry woke with a startled gasp and a sticky belly.  It had been this way ever since the night of his birthday party. Night after night he was plagued by dreams of running through the night, then baring his throat in total submission.  Every evening he came in his sleep just as he felt the sharp sting of teeth sliding easily into his neck. With a trembling hand, Harry erased the evidence of his dream with a quick wave of his wand, whipped back the covers, and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

He couldn’t understand why he was having these dreams and it was shear torture that he couldn’t talk to anyone about them. Harry supposed Ron might be a willing ear, but honestly, it was too embarrassing to admit that your subconscious has the hots for your former and current professor. Especially since one of those professors was not the one you were currently in a relationship with. Not that anyone knew that little fact either.

 

Harry grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, filled it, and then plopped down at the table. Clutching the cool glass in his hand he uneasily pondered what to do. He knew he was going to have to tell someone soon about his nightly visions. Experience had taught him to listen when they came, that they meant something more than the average, especially in instances where the dreams repeated themselves. No, he couldn’t brush it off as a fluke, not with it being the same dream every night for the last three weeks without fail.

 

 _‘It has to be something to do with what happened that night and…after. It has to. Oh bollocks. Severus is going to be pissed,’_ Harry fretted as he recalled the events following Severus’s arrival at Grimmauld Place the night of his birthday.

 

 After being claimed once more by Sev biting his neck, they had gone back downstairs to the kitchen for the remainder of the party. Harry finished opening his presents, ate the rest of his cake that Mrs. Weasley had lovingly prepared of the occasion, and chatted with Ron and the others, all the while feeling Professor Lupin’s eyes burn into him.

 

The man knew that Severus had claimed him. Somehow Harry could tell that he knew.  More than likely it had something to do with his heightened preternatural senses, and the Professor’s body language screamed that he was jealous-- really, terribly, obviously jealous-- at least to Harry’s eye.  The tension in the room was growing to epic proportions as the two former year mates glared at each other across the table. Harry managed to sit at the table and not squirm. Soon one, by one his guest started to depart, leaving only Remus, Tonks, Severus, and Ron left.

 

The awkward, heated tension surged once more as Harry realized that each man was waiting for his moment alone with him. Remus curtly bid him goodnight, swiftly followed by Severus, once each man realized that they were in a stalemate.  He found himself left with only Tonks and Ron, who were chatting away about nothing remotely engaging to him.

 

 Not being able to stand the conversation a moment longer, needing a second to pull his thoughts together, Harry snuck out the back door when the small party moved into the sitting room and made his way into the small garden at the rear of the house.  The garden was a welcome, relaxing sight as he walked down the moonlit path.

 

Harry turned his head to skies. The moon looked so wonderfully bright, even though it was the tiniest of slivers in a sea of inky black-blue. Never before had the moon had such pull over him. Harry could barely rip his eyes away when he heard the slight squeak of the ancient hinges as the back door was opened.

 

“Harry,” a caramel rich voice spoke from the darkness.

 

Harry jumped, startled by the sound of another person. Darting a glance over his shoulder he saw Remus stroll down the cobblestone path towards him.

 

“I thought you left.”

 

“I needed to speak to you.”

 

“Do you think that’s wise?” the Boy-Who-Lived asked hesitantly.

 

The older man’s face crumpled as he searched for the right words, “I needed…” With a deep sigh he turned towards the sky and basked in the moonlight.

 

 “ _Surripui tibi, dum ludis, mellite Iuventi, suaviolum dulci dulcius ambrosia. Verum id non impune tuli_ …[iii]”

 

Harry’s brows furrowed at the words. It was Latin, of that he was sure, but he didn’t know the language well enough to grasp the full meaning. He caught “kiss” and “ambrosia”, but the tone in which they were uttered spoke of sadness. Kisses shouldn’t inspire those feelings.

 

“What did that mean?” Harry inquired.

 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she,” Remus said reverently, avoiding Harry’s question.

 

The Boy-Who-Lived was momentarily annoyed by the non sequitur, but then was struck once more by how wistful the older man’s voice was as he continued. “I can’t remember a time when I haven’t felt her, that I couldn’t sense her shifting from wax to wane.  I’ve been enraptured by her presence for so very long that the idea of not being so is foreign to me.”

 

Bespectacled eyes turned with rutted brow. He didn’t know where he was going with this topic of conversation. “I thought that you feared the moon. I-I remember from third year that the Boggart turned into…“

 

“Yes. That’s true,” Remus sighed. “As much as I fear her, I love her as well. It’s an aspect of my duel nature that I haven’t yet come to terms with. I’m not sure I ever will.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said sincerely.

 

“Nothing to be done about it. I’ve been this way since I was far younger than you. While it’s not a wholly pleasant existence, it is mine and I’m trying to make the best of it….but thank you. For saying that.  Most of the wizarding community isn’t that sympathetic. ”

 

The two stood in companionable silence before Remus again spoke. “You and Snape. You’re together aren’t you?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and the blunt admission, “Y-yes.”

 

“For a while I’ll wager.”

 

“Since the middle of last term. Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want him to get into trouble.”

 

“I won’t. I don’t wish to cause you any harm Harry. You…you love him don’t you?” Remus asked tentatively.

 

“I-I don’t know. I think it’s too soon for talk of love. I care for him a great deal. Love? I don’t know. Maybe one day,” Harry admitted.

 

Lupin’s eyes danced with golden light. “Good. At least I know I have a chance.”

 

“A chance?”

 

“Yes,” Lupin purred as he swept Harry into his arms. “I want you for my mate. I’ll share you if I must, but I want you. In my bed, under me, sobbing from the shear amount of pleasure I’m giving you. I’ve never been drawn to another person the way I am to you. I never thought it was possible to crave another being as much as I do you. Since the day that I saw you in your room, laid out before my like a feast for a starving man, I have wanted you. My wolf wants you. We’d do anything to have you.  Would you like that Harry? To be in our bed? To be our mate?”

 

Harry couldn’t think as he gazed into the older man’s eyes. They were no longer the amber they normally were. No the wolf was there, filling them with each passing second, compelling him, making it harder to focus on anything other than those brilliant eyes. Harry distantly heard a voice breathily whisper “yes.” Was that his voice? Had he said that?

 

The Boy-Who-Lived had barely a moment to contemplate what had just happened before a warm mouth enveloped his own, causing him to instantly melt. It felt so right to be kissing him. A sharp sensation caused a gasp to explode from his mouth and made Harry’s cock instantly fill to full hardness.

 

“Ours,” growled the wolf as he lapped at the wound on Harry’s mouth.

 

_Oh Merlin I’m so hard. What is it about him that drives me crazy like this? I can’t think….but… SEV! Gods I have to stop._

Harry panted as he ripped his lips away and staggered back from the older man.

 

“I can’t. I’m with Sev. I can’t.”

 

“But you want to,” the wolf murmured seductively.

 

“Y-yes. I do,” he admitted, voice full of shame at wanting more than what he had.

 

“I’ll share you if I must, but you are our mate Harry. Since the day we tasted you, marked you, I have known that you were for us. That you were mine.”

 

Lupin’s body transfixed Harry as he stalked closer, invading his personal space. He looked as if he had muscles in places no human man did. It made him more graceful and dangerous looking, and sexy, don’t forget extremely sexy.

 

“Professor we can’t,” Harry pleaded as Lupin grew closer and closer.  “I have to get back. We’ve been outside for quite awhile. They’ll start to miss me.”

 

Lupin blinked. “You’re quite right. You should get back, but first there is something I must do.”

 

“What is that?” he asked with trepidation.

 

A feral grin spread across Remus’s face. “This.”

 

The wolf pounced, pushing Harry back onto the old stone bench that sat under the vine and flower covered canopy.

 

“Profe-“ Harry began, but all thought abruptly stopped as Lupin dexterously unbuttoned his jeans, took Harry into his mouth, and sucked.

 

“Ahh…!” he cried as the sensations nearly made him cross-eyed.

 

Severus, while a very creative and satisfying lover, rarely gave head. Early on in their relationship the older man had done so a hand full of times, but now preferred for Harry to suck him. It was amazing to feel, to see how much Lupin wanted to please him, to give him pleasure, but they really did have to stop.

 

“Ohh…Pro-Professor…I-I can-... Ssst… oh gods that’s good! MMmm…we have to...you gotta….fucking suck me. You suck me so good,” Harry babbled as Remus took him deeper into his throat.

 

 

“I’m coming. Oh! ” Harry screamed into his fist as his orgasm came upon him suddenly and he poured his come down the other man’s throat.

 

“Yes..oh fucking gods. Oh my fucking gods,” he panted as ropes of milky come continued to shoot out of him. “So good….so..fucking…good.”

 

“Mmm…” Remus purred contentedly as he released Harry’s prick with an obscene slurp once Harry finished. “You taste delicious.”

 

_That was so…oh..so…oh. OH FUCK! What did I just do? I just promised not to do this and…and….oh gods. Oh gods I want more. What’s wrong with me?_

“Harry,” Lupin sighed as he softly carded his hands through the boy’s raven locks. “ You’re still hard my mate.”

 

Harry blinked and looked down. He was. How was that even possible after that amazing orgasm? Lupin licked his lips. “You’re a mouth-watering sight Harry. I want you so badly.”

 

With amazing speed Lupin whipped off Harry’s shirt, slipped his hand down his torso, bit him once more in the hollow of his neck, then with excruciating slowness he kissed a trail down his body till he reached Harry’s jumping cock.  Long fingers brushed the underside of Harry’s swollen prick, making it throb and twitch.

 

“Beautiful,” Lupin purred right before he bit the area round his femoral artery while pumping Harry’s sensitive prick with vicious speed.  The combination of the second bite and the firm grip on his cock was too much and Harry pumped his seed into the older man’s warm hand for a second time.

 

“Oh fffuck,” Harry moaned as he collapsed against the warm body in front of him. He had never recovered and come so quickly in his life. It was a miracle he was even breathing. Harry’s body, no longer under his control swayed dangerously forward. He would have fallen if not for Lupin’s arm around him. He blinked and somehow found himself lying on the old stone bench under the canopy, Remus licking him clean, when he opened his eyes. Harry could only stare as he watched the cherry-red tongue lave his cock reverently.

 

“You’re so beautiful Harry,” Remus murmured before placing one last sweet kiss upon his lips.

 

A wave of a wand later and Harry looked as pristine as he had before entering the garden. The two men, one kneeling on the warm earth, the other sitting, fell into each others eyes, trapped in a moment as fragile as old paper.

 

“Professor you-“ Harry began before he was interrupted.

 

“Remus. Call me Remus Harry.”

 

“Remus.” The word tasted like candy on his tongue. “You didn’t…”

 

A ripple of melancholy floated through the older man’s eyes along with longing and…just a dash of…hope. Shaking his head Lupin stood and held out his hand to Harry. Without thinking Harry softly placed his smaller hand in the offered one and stood. The kiss he received once he was fully erect was gentle and sweet. 

 

“Happy Birthday,” Remus said softly before Apperating away.

 

Something inside Harry’s chest grew tight as he slowly made his way back inside the house. He barely realized that his hands were clenched into fists. He wanted to follow Lupin, to wrap his arms around him and drive that horrible sadness he saw just as he disappeared away with his mouth, tongue, and body. It wasn’t right that he received all the pleasure.

 

_Why do I care so much? I’ve never fallen for someone that fast before. Fallen? Is that what I’ve done?... It’s more than just sex with him. He wants me. All of me. Not just for a good time…. Do I want that? Is that something I’m ready for? Do I want that with him? Merlin! How did this all happen?_

The rest of the night flew by in a blur of muffled sounds and muted colours as his mind focused only on Remus.

 

Shaking his head as he withdrew from the heated memory, Harry stood,  drained the last of his water, shuffled over to the sink to deposit his glass, and then headed back upstairs to bed. He couldn’t really say that he was sorry for what happened that night between he and Remus. Harry knew that he probably should given that he was with Severus and the man had ordered him to never do something of that nature without his lover’s permission, but the pull he felt in relation to the last Marauder was almost supernatural.

 

With Severus, their relationship had evolved out of a twisted sexual tension. It had been about power and control with them, getting their rocks off, strategy and planning, not softer feelings. That is not to say that it hadn’t grown into something more than just sex, but with Remus it was….more….uncontrollable? It was the only word Harry could come up with to describe it. From the moment he had seen the golden glimmer in Remus’s eye he had been powerless to fight his attraction and submission. He had melted like warm chocolate under the intensity of the wolf’s gaze.

 

It was a bit disconcerting to say the least that he now found himself wedged firmly between two strong and powerful wizards. Harry could only hope, as he crawled back into bed, that he could resolve his feelings for the older men soon, before anyone got hurt. As Harry drifted off to sleep he foggily wondered if there was a way that he could have them both.

 

_________________________________

 

“Harry?” He pulled his gaze from the mirror sheen water of the lake to find the very man he had been thinking of in front of him.

 

“Remus.”

 

“Harry,” drawled a deep timbre voice from the shadows.

 

“Severus,” Harry softly gasped. What were they both doing here? “Hello.”

 

Harry’s pulse quickened as the dark cloth clad form of his lover stalked closer. “I know Harry. I know what you did with the wolf.”

 

Jumping to his feet Harry quickly made his way over to Severus. “I’m sorry Sev. I…I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

 

“Harry, you have nothing to apologize for.” Remus softly purred as he moved closer, close enough that Harry felt the heat radiating off of the wolf’s body, trapping him between the two powerful men.

 

Severus sneered in disgust as he threw a dark look at Lupin. “No, it is you that needs to apologize.”

 

Amber eyes turned hard as he looked into the face of his childhood nemesis. “I will do nothing of the kind.”

 

Severus moved lightening quick, pushing him away from his young lover, and soon found himself face to face with his hearts rival, clutching the other man’s robes tightly in his fist. The words uttered, dripped with sarcasm. “ _To you, Aurelius, I entrust my all, even my loved, and I ask a favour of you, a modest favour_.”

 

Severus’s witty tongue cut like the sharpest of blades as he continued. “ _If ever with all your soul desired to keep anything pure and free from stain, then guard my boy-friend now in safety, I don’t mean from the vulgar throng; I have no fear of such as pass to and fro in our streets absorbed in their own business. it’s you I fear, you and your penis, so fatal to the young boys, both good and bad alike. Give that penis play where and how you please, ever ready for indulgence when you walk abroad._ ”

 

Suddenly eyes filled with Anger’s fire morphed into pools of deepest sincerity and melancholy.  “ _This one boy I would have you spare: I think it’s a modest request._[iv]”

 

Harry heart felt tethered to an anvil, plummeting from his chest to his feet. He had never heard his lover’s voice so raw, never heard him so exposed, and it was all his fault. His doing.  And yet, even now, he couldn’t bring himself to regret the act itself, only the consciences. He had never meant to hurt anyone.

 

“I can’t leave him be Severus. He calls to me like a siren to a sailor on the high seas. I simply cannot fight his will.”

 

Harry looked at the older man in confusion. “My will?”

 

“Yes, your will. This is all your doing. I know you didn’t mean for it to happen, but you don’t know your own allure. Magically, sexually, you call to me and I cannot resist you.”

 

“I’m not doing this. I…I don’t know what you mean,” Harry stammered.

 

“Look at yourself,” Severus ordered. “Look with your whole eye, see the beauty that is you in this place.”

 

Slowly, he lifted his hand towards his face and gasped at what he beheld. Magic surrounded him, covering him like a blanked of royal blue and gold, sparking off him like sun flares.

 

“How?” he said in awe. “How did this happen?”

 

“It’s inside of you, it is you. It has always been and ever shall be,” Remus eerily whispered.  “That is why I cannot turn away from you. Kiss me Harry.”

 

“Yes,” Harry murmured seconds before their lips began to draw closer.

 

“NO!” Severus bellowed as he sent Remus flying through the air to the water’s edge.

 

“ _Aurelius, father of hungers, not only of these here now, but as many as either they were or are or will be in other years, you desire to screw my love. And not secretly do you desire this:  for you are together, you joke together, clinging to his side you try out everything,” Severus snarled as he placed the tip of his wand under Remus’s chin._

_“All in vain: for I will strike you before you establish your snares against me with my cock down your throat. And if, while your belly is full, you should do this, I would say nothing: now I suffer this very thing, because my boy now will learn to be hungry and to be thirsty Therefore stop it, while it is permitted for you to be chaste, lest you should make an end, but with a cock down your throat.[v]”_

Severus swiftly opened his trousers and shoved his semi-erect cock down Remus’s throat. “You will suck it and suffer. Do not try to harm me, for I will end you. Leave Harry be! He is MINE! You cannot have him,” he screamed as he force-fed his cock into Remus’s mouth, lowering himself until he sat firmly on this face, trapping him, smothering him in hot flesh.

 

“Severus stop! You’re going to choke him! He’ll bite you! Stop! Stop! Stop,” Harry shrieked as he attempted in vain to overpower the older man.

 

The second he touched Severus everything changed.

 

The horrible choking sounds that had emanated from the wolf’s filled throat turned into a distinctive purr. With eyes as wide as saucers, Harry watched as Remus willingly began to orally please his lover. Like mechanisms in a machine, everything clicked into place. What had once began in violence, turned lustful, erotic and Harry could do nothing but watch.

 

Severus, ever dominant, fucking the wolfs face with languid strokes as Remus squeezed the other man’s black clad arse. 

 

“That’s it wolf. Suck me.” Onxy eyes locked onto emerald like a hawk on it’s prey. “Harry here now. Pants off. Spread yourself. I want to see your hole.”

 

Harry shivered with anticipation as he complied with the order. Once naked, Severus instructed him to straddle Remus’s face and bend at the waist. Harry knew it was his punishment for hurting Sev. Wicked tongue leisurely licked a stripe of warm saliva over his tight pink hole.

 

“Sev,” Harry moaned.

 

“You’re mine. You’re both mine,” for former Death Eater whispered darkly as he plunged his finger into Harry’s arse.

 

“OH!” Harry cried out at the invasion. It hurt, but he deserved it for what he had done. It hurt, but it made him so very hard. Suddenly elegant finger brushed over that spot inside of him and Harry knees nearly buckled.

 

“You’ll stand. If you don’t I won’t let you come. Keep sucking Remus. I didn’t tell you to stop.”

 

Harry looked between his leg to see the obscene picture of his lover’s cock, slick and shiny, sliding in and out of the other man’s mouth. For an instant Harry was filled with jealousy. Sev was his; no one should be sucking that cock, but him. The feeling quickly passed and a familiar tingly filled his belly. The sinful picture between his quivering legs coupled with the amazing assault on his arse was too much.

 

“O diligo nos es iam universa. Corpus, animus, quod mens entwined. Una nos vadum usquequaque exsisto. Nunquam futurus secui,” Harry chanted as the power of wild magic filled the night[vi].

 

“That’s it. Come.” The night whispered.

 

And they all did.

______________________________ 

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open. The room was glowing. He was glowing. Shit. He was in deep trouble.

 

**To Be Continued…**

 

**____________________________**

_Here at the August Moon_ is in reference to a song by John Safranko.

 

 

* * *

[i] The poetry that Remus quotes in the first dream-- “… _you do not know how longingly I look upon you”--_ is an excerpt from the poem _To a Stranger_ by Walt Whitman.

 

 

[ii]The poetry that Harry quotes in the first dream-- “ _…your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only,”---_ is also an excerpt from the poem _To a Stranger_  by Walt Whitman

 

[iii] The poetry Remus quotes in the garden is by Catullus. (Poem XCIX) The words translate:

 

            “ _I stole from you, while you were playing, honey-sweet Iuventius (_ youth) _,_

_A little kiss sweeter than sweet ambrosia,_

_But I did not take it unpunished:…”_

 

[iv] The poem Severus quotes in its entirety in the second dream is by Catullus (Poem XV)

 

 

[v] The poem Severus quotes in its entirety in the second dream is also by Catullus (Poem XXI)

 

[vi] The Latin that Harry says in the 2nd dream translates roughly to _“O lovers we are now complete. Bodies, souls, and minds entwined. Together we shall always be. Never to be parted.”_


End file.
